


Boom, Crackle, Sigh

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Apologize For This, god help me, i found this in my old notebook, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger hated thunderstorms. The only thing that could get her through one was conversation and closeness. But, it was night and there wasn't anyone around. Except him. And she sure as hell wasn't going to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom, Crackle, Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh I really hope this doesn't suck too much.

It was storming again.

I sat shivering in my dark bedroom, the covers wrapped tightly around my body and draped over my eyes. I could hear the rain ticking off my window and the low rumble of thunder. When I was younger, I used to watch the storms outside. But now, what once had fascinated me now terrified me. Every clap of thunder was the wall falling on Fred. Every flash of lightning was Bellatrix's curse nearly hitting Ginny. I shook as another giant rumble shook the castle.

Before now, I would have been huddled up in the window of my dormitory, listening to Parvati and Lavender gossiping in their beds. But now, being Head Girl, I was all alone with my memories. My new dorm was far from Gryffindor tower and I was no longer my old self. The only person near enough for me to go to was the Head Boy. and there was no way in hell that I was going to him. None at all. Zip. Zero. Nope.

_**Boom** _

With a shriek, I jumped out of bed, dropping my blankets as I fled. In less than a minute, I was out of my bedroom, across the common room, and in his bedroom. I froze as I realized what I'd just done. Wrapping my arms around myself, I shivered from the chill in the air. I stood still in the doorway, holding my breath. Draco Malfoy was laying under the covers, his pale arm thrown out over his extra pillows. He was on his stomach, his back rising and falling with his even breaths. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him. It was as if nothing could ruin this moment.

**_Crash_ **

With a squeal, I launched myself into Malfoy's bed, landing on the blonde boy. He came awake with a grunt and before I knew it, I was on my back. he straddled my waist, his wand pointed at my temple. In the dark, I could barely see his face, but I knew that he was half-awake and glaring down at me. It was then that I realized that the war had affected us all, but in different ways.

"Malfoy," I whispered, shaking from the cold as another rumble shook the castle. A flash of lightning illuminated our faces and he stared in surprised before the dark enveloped us once more. He put his wand down, climbing off of me. I sat up, pulling my pajama-ed legs up to my chest. After the war, Malfoy had actually apologized to everyone publically. After Ron broke up with me, Malfoy was there with a cup of tea and one of my blankets. When he was a git, I knew exactly who Draco Malfoy was.

Now, I was completely clueless.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at him to find him staring at me. "What are you doing tackling me like that while I was sleeping?"

"I'm sorry," I winced, getting up and starting for the door. "I'll just be going then."

_**Boom. Crash** _

With a yelp, I flung myself back into the bed, landing in his lap. He caught me and pulled me up against his chest. I just clung to him as the lightning flashed outside. He just pushed my hair back from my face and slowly rocked us. Living together, he'd seen how I reacted to storms during the day. But, this was the first time I'd ever gone to him in the middle of the night.

"You can stay here with me if you need to." He murmured as he let go of me to lay on his back. "Do you need anything?"

"Can we talk for a while?"

He propped himself up with a pillow and gestured for me to do the same. We sat side by side, talking about everything and anything. What Draco hated about the weather, and what tomorrow's breakfast might be, and what our favorite songs were. We were laughing at a joke when I looked over and met his eyes. Something crackled between us and then we came together with a roll f thunder, our lips meeting and our teeth clacking against one another. He rolled over on top of me, his elbows by my head.

Then, everything slowed down. The kisses got less sloppy and longer, tongues tangling and dueling. I slid my hands up into his silky blonde hair and his hands gently slid up my waist, over my tee-shirt. I shivered as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Wait," he murmured against my lips. I groaned when he shifted. "Hermione, wait."

I paused and looked up at him. He looked back down at me, his grey-blue eyes dark and his hair mussed. His lips were pink and kiss swollen. A shot of pleasure shot through me at the thought that _I_ had caused that look to appear on his face. I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked me softly. I nodded. A faint blush crept into his cheeks and he leaned down to kiss me again. Our teeth clacked on accident and our lips molded together. He wound one of his hands into my hair, the other trailing into my trousers. With a gasp, I arched into him, full of sensation.

_Merlin._

* * *

 

It was a dark, stormy morning, much like last night. the ceiling of the Great Hall was black and it even flashed with lightning. What Harry Potter could not understand was why Hermione Granger- notorious storm hater- was blushing and glancing over at the Slytherin table instead of hiding beneath the Gryffindor table.

_Girls,_ he shook his head as he ate some toast. _They're absolutely mad_.


End file.
